Harry Potter but written by a Computer AI
by LadySmaug
Summary: This mind blowing Harry Potter fanfiction was written by a Computer AI(Artificial Intelligence): Harry and Ron followed Ron. Harry could not remember dreaming anything like that before. The door of the brain room behind them could not believe it was a door. Silently it dropped onto Harry's face and looked terrified. Magic is nature's great rush of gratitude toward Hagrid.
1. Harry Potter and the daily prophet

_These Harry Potter Fanfictions were masterfully written by no other than a Computer AI (Artificial Intelligence) called botnik. Even Robots can write beautiful stories :-)_

 **Harry potter and a copy of the daily prophet**

the strange triangular eye was spinning dangerously. It wasn't the first time at last. Harry looked away from harry's feet as far as they could. Hermione asked him about what they could not understand. The words came without a second piece of paper. Ron added hastily frowning and sailed slowly between them both. Then there was silence.

Hermione raised her feet in front of dumbledore and looked terrified. she whispered to harry: "there would have been a bigger rubbish pile of christmas" and pulled out her wand at the wizard's knee. But harry knew perfectly well that dumbledore would collapse. They reached for one another's heads. Voldemort ignored him.

It seemed as he could remember being watched by professor umbridge. The door swung closed behind them and turned into a chair. Ron muttered to himself from under his jacket:" everyone had been watching voldemort! Seriously professor! "

harry hardly noticed a large bag of magic. Wizard rule over the place where harry stood drunkenly. voldemort's imitation of harry's peacock was still trying hard not to make sure that nobody spoke at once.


	2. Harry Potter and the train windows

**Harry potter and the train windows.**

The train rattled along the corridor to the castle through several people. Hermione snapped at dumbledore as she watched him struggle to drink. The truth was standing over her shoulder. Harry watched it melt back into stone pillars. Then professor snape sneered that there was something wrong indicating himself. snape's hands were supposed to look like his parents but they weren't.

On his forehead burned white hair and a very ugly ring of fire. It seemed embarrassingly common for a better look. Harry could not understand why snape was trying desperately to look modest but there was no good reason for keeping up with him. As they entered the kitchen window into his beard he could hear footsteps coming closer. His heart was beating rather fast as they approached the door behind them. footsteps were thundering very concerned though. Harry yelled: "there is our horrible wizard! "

On his bed was a violent gorilla who was wearing pajamas under his pinstriped cloak. Hermione had the impression that they would never reach the train.


	3. Harry Potter and Rons glasses

**Harry Potter and Ron's glasses**

Harry could not help noticing that there was a flash of bright light of Dumbledore's tearful whispering sun. There was a handsome voice echoed suddenly from under fred's nails. He couldn't unwrap someone at once and hermione seemed to think poorly of having to sleep on the whispered to him under the table and came to rest.

At first glance toward Harry she looked slightly squashed. There was something wrong with the ministry of magic and its horny little professor Flitwick. She let out yells of anger and then fell flat against the opposite direction. The last piece of harry's lunch was still wearing the front door of their dormitory.

Harry could hear her muttering under the window behind dumbledore. snape's warningly powerful cloak didn't crouch like his brother's golden goblets of magic. He looked most displeased at harry.


	4. Harry Potter and the portrait

**Harry Potter and the portrait of what appeared to be a giant scorpion**

The portrait of what appeared to be a giant scorpion was still staring down the corridor. darkness pressed against the dark shadows of harry's malicious smile. He pulled out a handful of magic. It was a small pink feather quill from his pocket and a copy of a history book.

He knew immediately that there was only one thing to do. with a meaningful look at the portrait of what appeared to be a giant scorpion Harry had stopped walking forward and grasped the first bottle of ink. Harry could see Hermione floating over his swollen lip. She quietly disembodied Voldemort and threw him hard against Harry. It wasn't the first time she had done that. Voldemort called another middle finger into each other's cheeks. Behind him was quite a few students who had already finished repressing a large amount of Harry. They were all covered in blood. Hermione cried out from underneath a frozen rhododendron. It was not easy now.


End file.
